


Accept Defeat

by nyagosstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was she pretty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is. Sometimes I just feel compelled to write these things, even when I don't _want_ to because they are so, I don't know, they _hurt_.

Ed was waiting for him when he walked through the door at quarter past three and Roy knew he’d been caught.

“Ed, I,” he paused, the lies caught in his throat. He was too long out of practice in telling them, and they felt strange on his tongue. In any event, he could tell from the look in Ed’s eyes that there was nothing he could say that Ed would believe.

Ed crossed his legs, folded his hands over his knee and looked him dead in the eyes. “Was she pretty?”

How Ed knew it had been a woman, Roy couldn’t fathom, but then Ed had always been more perceptive than most gave him credit for. “Gorgeous.” The word fell from his lips like a challenge.

“And was she good? Big tits for you to suck on? Tight while you fucked her? Did you make her come?” Ed’s voice was quiet and sharp as a knife’s edge that left you bleeding before you even knew you’d been cut.

“Yes, twice. I’d almost forgotten the taste.” He could still smell her on him, warm and with a tang of salt like the ocean coating his skin, lips and lungs like a fine oil.

“Does she know about me? Did you tell her about your home while you were fucking her?”

“No. She was just someone I met in the bar.” Roy wondered when Ed’s questions would run out, if they would run out. Ed was insatiable in so many things, including his curiosity. “Do you want a play by play? Do you want me to go through every detail? Would you like to know what she was wearing before it ended up on the floor of the hotel room?”

Still Ed showed no reaction, no emotion. “No, I think I’ve heard enough.” He stood. “And fuck you for trying to turn this around on me. I wasn’t the one with my dick in someone else tonight.” His words were angry, but his tone was just as even and calm as ever. He brushed past Roy to the bedroom, careful not to touch him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to stay with Al,” he said as he pulled a bag out of the closet and began packing his things.

“Edward, I’m—“

Ed spun and threw the book he’d been about to pack across the room where it crashed into the wall next to Roy’s face. “Do not fucking apologize. You aren’t sorry, you stupid fuck. You’re sorry you got caught, which isn’t the same thing at all.”

Roy swallowed hard, his hands trembling, and he wondered why he couldn’t feel anything. “Can I call you?”

“I think fucking not.” Ed finished throwing clothes and books into the bag and turned, his shoulders straight, and there was such utter devastation in his eyes that Roy had to catch his breath. He raised a hand to touch Ed, unable to see that and not respond, but Ed stepped neatly around him.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to hear your fucking voice.” He walked to the door and Roy thought he was going to walk out the door without another word, but he stopped. “You are such an asshole, Mustang. I should have expected this. Everything was going so well and my life isn’t like that. I just, I just thought…” He squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a ragged breath. “The total fuck of it is that I’ll forgive you for it. I’ll forgive you fucking anything because that’s how much I love you and _this_ is what you do to me. Don’t call.” He left, not even slamming the door in his wake, which somehow made it that much worse.


End file.
